


Delicious

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he ate a slice of chocolate cake.





	Delicious

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he ate a slice of chocolate cake. A glance at crowds near different tables. Crowds for Unity to become one with. Reverend Amos Howell remembered enjoying eating cake slices with his parents years ago. A scowl. He couldn't enjoy food.   
Reverend Amos Howell's family? Unity.

 

THE END


End file.
